


Where I sleep

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning Luke wakes up with Michael's lips against his throat and he wonders how it took so long for him to realize he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I sleep

**Author's Note:**

> waddup

Luke wakes up at noon, with something warm and heavy draped over his chest. He frowns before he opens his eyes and peers down at Michael who has once again sneaked in through his window and made himself at home. He sighs and closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

”Michael,” he says, and lifts his hand to push Michael's shoulder. ”Wake up.”

Michael stirs but doesn't otherwise react. 

”Michael.”

Luke pushes the older boy's shoulder harder this time and watches as Michael jolts up, his hair tousled and eyes heavy from sleep. 

”Wha?” Michael asks ineloquently.  
”Wake up,” Luke repeats.

”I'm awake.”

”Sure you are.”

Michael waves his hand lazily, as if to flip Luke off, and slumps back down on the mattress, this time beside Luke. He snuggles closer to Luke's side and Luke sighs, again, and lifts his arm over Michaels head and presses it against his back.

”Couldn't sleep?” he asks after a moment of listening to Michael's breathing.

Michael hums. ”Mom and dad were fighting. Couldn't listen to it.”

Luke slides his fingers across Michael's back, trying to offer some kind of comfort. It seems to work; Michael sighs contently against Luke's skin and smiles.

”Did you leave a note?”

”Yeah. I don't think they've seen it 'til this morning, though. They probably think I slept there and came over when I woke up.”

”Okay. I think we should build a bridge across our roofs, by the way. You'll fall and break something if you keep jumping over the gap in the dark.”

Michael grins. ”I won't fall. I'm not you.”

Luke rolls his eyes, and doesn't answer.

–

Luke has knows Michael as long as he can remember. His family had moved in the house next to Cliffords' when Luke was four, and when Luke's brothers didn't want to play with him, Luke's mom turned to their neighbors and asked if their five-year-old son would like to play with him. They had been neighbors first, then went to the same preschool, and when they barely had time off of each other neither at home or at school, it was no wonder they became fast friends and have stayed as such all they way 'til high school.

Luke's mom thinks it's wonderful that Luke has a close friend like Michael. Luke's brothers raise their eyebrows at him. Luke doesn't care. Michael's his best friend, he trusts him with his life, and can't imagine a world where they aren't friends. Sometimes it seems like they know each other better than themselves, but Luke doesn't think there's any harm in it. How could it be bad? He's happy where he is, and where he is, is with Michael.

–

Luke's making breakfast when Michael comes down after taking a shower, a pair of sweatpants, which are way too long for him and thus obviously Luke's, on. He's also wearing one of Luke's shirts, but Luke doesn't find a reason to nag about it.

”Eggs?” he asks instead and lifts the pan off the stove to show to Michael.

”Yes, please,” Michael says. He rubs his eyes and walks behind Luke who's turned around and broken another pair of eggs on the pan. He hooks his chin over Luke's shoulder, slips two fingers in one of the belt loops of Luke's jeans, and tugs lightly. ”Where are your parents?”

”Visiting grandma.” Luke turns his head to knock their temples together. ”Got permission to stay home, judging by the note on the fridge.”

”Huh,” Michael says. ”Would you have wanted to go?”

”Nah. We're going again next weekend.”

”Right. It's her birthday.”

”You're still welcome to join us.”

”I'd rather not. You know how it went last time.”

Luke snickers. ”Yeah.” He elbows Michael in order to get him to move, and lifts the eggs onto two plates. He hands the other one to Michael. ”Our toasters broken, so it's just eggs today.”

”Nooooo,” Michael whines, pouting.

Luke grimaces. ”I know.”

–

They have other friends of course. There's Ashton and Calum, two boys from their class and they regularly spend a night doing nothing else but watching superhero movies. Sometimes they play together (instruments, not video games, because Luke gets enough of those with Michael). Calum has a place for it in his family's garage and every other week or so someone links a song to their group chat on Whatsapp and they decide to give it a go. It's nothing serious.

One Tuesday after an evening spent watching the Iron Man movies at Ashton's place, Michael and Luke climb through Michael's window to avoid waking up Michael's parents. They stumble into Michael's bed in a fit of muffled giggles and fall asleep with their legs intertwined.

The next morning Luke wakes up with Michael's lips against his throat and he wonders how it took so long for him to realize he's in love.

–

Luke keeps his eyes on the television screen and counts to three with every inhale and exhale to make sure nothing he does seems abnormal – not even his breathing. He's hyper aware of every part of him that's in contact with Michael; his back against the older boy's chest, his thigh under Michael's palm. He can't fidget, but he can't stay too still, because that would seem suspicious, and he can't have Michael asking if he's okay. He can't lie to Michael.

He has to figure out what to do, as soon as possible. 

–

Michael climbs into Luke's bed again next Saturday, and Luke wakes up when mattress dips with the weight of the other boy.

”Shh,” Michael says as he settles next to him and pulls the covers over him. ”Go back to sleep.”

Luke nods and closes his eyes. He knows he won't be able to fall asleep for a while, not with Michael's forehead against the side of his head and his breath ghosting over his ear. He lies still for five minutes before he feels Michael pull back.

”Luke?”

”Yeah?”

”Can't sleep?”

”Mmh.”

Michael moves his hand on Luke's stomach and Luke feels himself tense for a second. He forces himself to relax, breaths steadily until his heart calms down. He feels Michael's fingers fiddling his shirt, and turns his head to look at the boy.

Michael meets his gaze. His eyes are intense even in the darkness, and Luke's breath catches in his throat. His heart starts beating fast again and the fingers on his stomach let go of his shirt abruptly. He opens his mouth to say something, but Michael beats him to it.

”Something's wrong.”

Luke nods.

Michael presses their foreheads together. ”What is it?”

Luke exhales audibly, and doesn't answer.

Michael sighs. He trails his fingers across Luke's stomach, not stopping when Luke tenses. He makes it to the hem of Luke's shirt and pushes it up until his hand comes to contact with skin.

”Michael...”

”Does this bother you?”

Luke shakes his head a no. He turns to stare at the ceiling and bites his lip. Michael's hand is on his chest now, pressed lightly against him, and Luke bites his lip harder when he feels lips ghosting over his shoulder.

Michael presses a small kiss above Luke' collarbone, nothing but a haste brush of lips, really, and pulls back to ask again: ”does this bother you?”

Luke makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, and turns to his side, to face Michael. He raises his hand to touch Michael's face, and instead of answering, he presses closer until their noses are brushing together, air stuck in his lungs as he tries to settle the desperation growing between his ribs. He can feel Michael's fingers digging into his side slightly, and he wonders if the other boy is as affected as he is.

”Can I?” he asks, itching to close the gap between them, but holding himself back in case this isn't what Michael really wants. 

”Yeah,” Michael whispers. He's barely finished the word before Luke's pressing their mouths together, the rest of it turning into a sharp inhale.

Feeling Michael's lips moving against his makes the intensity of the desperation in Luke subside, and warmth grow in its place. He presses closer, sliding his fingers into Michael's hair and throwing his leg over the boy's, and hums against Michael's mouth when the boy pulls him closer, his hand now pressed against Luke's back.

They pull back to breathe briefly before Michael dives back into the kiss, pushing Luke gently onto his back and settling half on top him. He breaks the kiss again and Luke whines, tugging at his hair to get him back down, but instead Michael dips down, his lips brushing at Luke's jaw and down his neck. He nips at the spot below Luke's ear with his teeth, and Luke tugs his hair harder; he has to kiss him now or he'll surely die.

They don't do more than kiss. Their hands wander under each other's shirts, Michael's fingers brushing Luke's ribs, and Luke's hand falling from the older boy's hair to the small of his back, but they go to sleep after what seems like hours of brushing lips and hints of tongue, too tired to even pull the covers back over themselves.

–

”I love you,” Michael murmurs against the top of Luke's head the next morning. ”In case that wasn't clear.”

Luke smiles. ”I love you, too.”


End file.
